


Caged Statistics

by voleuse



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-17
Updated: 2009-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>She learns convictions can bend like cartilage.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Caged Statistics

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 1.03. Title and summary adapted from DeAnne Lyn Smith's _When the Vegetarian Kisses the Carnivore_.

Rachel hit the reverse button on the CD player again, listening to the harmonies and hoping everybody else could keep up with her. "Assuming I ever get a solo again," she muttered.

The door creaked open, and Quinn strutted in, _sans_ entourage. "Hey." She paused. "Rachel, right?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Yes. Do you want something?" She paused the track. "I'm practicing."

"Of course you are." Quinn pursed her lips, looked Rachel up and down.

Rachel lifted her chin. "What?"

"Have you talked to Mr. Schue about the dancing?" she asked.

"Not yet." Rachel pressed _play_, fiddled with the volume. "It's not that bad."

"You're into stuff like this, aren't you? Even _you_ could do better routines." Quinn said. "Don't you think so?"

"Well." Rachel shrugged, making sure she didn't shuffle her feet. "You know, I've seen the Cheerios perform." She bit her lip. "You guys have great choreography."

Quinn blinked, then smiled. "Thanks." Her right hand slipped forward, and she hooked her index finger under the cuff of Rachel's sleeve. "That's sweet."

"It's the truth." Rachel shivered, Quinn's nail tracing against her skin. "Just because I hate you doesn't mean I can't tell the truth."

"Hate me?" Quinn leaned forward. "Why?"

"Because," Rachel started, "because--" Quinn tugged, and Rachel swayed forward.

"I don't hate you," Quinn murmured, and then she was tugging on Rachel's hair, and she tasted like sugared gloss.

Quinn was a better kisser than Finn.

Rachel pulled back to breathe, and watched Quinn's eyes flutter open.

"You'll ask Mr. Schue about it?" Quinn asked, sounding breathless. "Tomorrow?"

Rachel nodded, and stood on her tiptoes, and pulled Quinn's mouth down again.


End file.
